


you are my sunlight this night

by toddykun



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [8]
Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018, honestly i just wanted to see my childhood ship hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddykun/pseuds/toddykun
Summary: Lila woke up the next day, with Helga’s lips against her and a smile on her face.sapphic september 2018:8. (sunlightor prank war)





	you are my sunlight this night

**Author's Note:**

> i skipped another day again lol and honestly this is so funny because honestly in the fic i wrote 'sunlight' just 1 time and the whole set up is at night so loooool
> 
> hope you enjoy anyways!

Lila loved the sunlight. It was one of her favorite things in the world.

It was probably because she was so scared of the night.

“Hey, dummy, are you still awake?”

Helga got up from her place on the other bed, surprising Lila, the blonde just looked at her with the most bored expression ever. Lila looked guilty, yeah, she was awake, and her turning around every two seconds probably woke her girlfriend up.

“Sorry, Helga. I-.”

“Move, idiot.”

“But you said you wanted to sleep alone, today and I-.”

“I said move, don’t make me repeat myself. Damn, you’re stubborn.”

Lila looked surprised but moved herself a little anyway. Helga got into the individual bed with ease and winded her arms around Lila’s middle. Next, she fell into the pillow, dragging Lila with her. Helga hugged her tight, hiding her face into the crook of her neck. Lila smiled, so this was Helga was planning.

“How can you be scared of the dark? Grow up a little, miss sunshine.” Lila just smiled, dismissing the insulting tone that Helga was using. She knew better, Helga wasn’t a mystery to her anymore. Helga was just worried about her.

“Thank you so much, Helga.”

“Shut up and go to sleep, idiot.”

“Can I kiss you tomorrow as thanks?”

Her request was met by silence.

“Helga?”

Helga buried herself in Lila’s neck, Lila smiled. She knew that when Helga did that she was just embarrassed. A little glance at the blonde confirmed her suspicions, she could see a little red in Helga’s ears. Lila smiled a little more.

“Shut up and ask me tomorrow, are you stupid? Go the fuck to sleep.”

Lila just giggled and accommodated her arms around Helga too. “Fine then. Sleep well, Helga.”

“Yeah, whatever. Night, dummy.”

Lila woke up the next day, with Helga’s lips against her and a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> damn im such a sap. i love fluffy endings so much.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!!!!
> 
> come bother me if u want to:  
> [my writing and art tumblr](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/)  
> [my personal tumblr](http://toddy-kun.tumblr.com/)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/toddywithcereal)


End file.
